Sang Cahaya di Titik Mati
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Sekali lagi, mereka bertanding di antara garis hidup dan mati dan kali ini untuk memperebutkan hati seorang Taiga Kagami. "Sampai bertemu di neraka."
1. Cinta dan Peperangan

**Sang Cahaya di Titik Mati**

.

 _Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

.

Peringatan: _OoC_ , _AR_ , _(Future)_ _Chara(s)' Death_ , dan _Slash_.

.

 _Kaisar murka,_

 _malaikatnya dicinta._

 _Tanah berdarah._

(Sebuah _Haiku_ dari putra seorang penipu untuk Anda yang akan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca)

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sang Cahaya di Titik Mati oleh Putra Penipu**

.

Basket mengikat mereka. Sebuah benang merah yang membuktikan bahwa tidak ada tipuan sulap, tidak ada kebetulan belaka. Semua hal adalah sebuah bentuk kausalitas yang saling terhubung, saling terikat. Hingga satu pertanyaan arogan terlontar, "apa itu kekalahan?"

Kekalahan adalah tabu, sesederhana itu. Kekalahan berarti kematian dan kemenangan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup. Kemenangan adalah sebuah keharusan, kekalahan bukan pilihan.

Ambisi itu berubah obsesi. Menaklukkan kemenangan di bawah jari-jemari. Permainan hidup mati ini tidak lagi membawa kebahagiaan, membosankan. Saat dirasa mereka tidak ada lagi lawan yang sepadan. Bahkan, berhentilah mereka bersandar pada satu sama lain. Masing-masing dari mereka yang berdiri sama tinggi dan tidak ingin merendahkan diri.

Mereka, _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Lima orang jenius di bidangnya. Monster berwujud manusia yang tidak segan membunuh sang lawan. Sejatinya, manusia adalah serigala bagi manusia lain. Sekali lagi, kemenangan demi kemenangan tidak selamanya mendatangkan bahagia. Ada gema kemarahan di setiap langkah mereka, ada kesedihan dalam sorot mata.

Nyatanya, para monster pun bisa merasakan frustrasi. Hingga pada tiga lustrum usia mereka, janji perang dikumandangkan. Berperang tidak butuh alasan, tetapi insting untuk menang dan untuk mengalahkan.

Turnamen _Winter Cup_ membawa serta janji mereka, di antara kerdum-kerdam pantulan bola jingga. Kali ini _Winter Cup_ tidak lagi sedingin namanya, ia sepanas konsentrasi mereka yang mampu memasuki _zone_. Mencoba merampas kemenangan selayaknya perilaku yang dibiasakan.

Serangkaian turnamen _Winter Cup_ itu seperti perpanjangan tangan prominensa. Panasnya membakar kulit-kulit telanjang hingga bernanah. Kemenangan itu seharusnya seperti matahari terbit di fajar nyata, tidak pernah tidak. Namun, mereka dikalahkan rasa jemawa. Bahkan, di atas yang tak terkalahkan masih ada yang tak terkalahkan. Hingga mereka menyadari benang merah ternyata benar-benar merah.

Siapa percaya? Di penghujung hari, kekalahan sang Kaisar seperti kartu as sekop dalam perang, ia berarti kematian. Namun... "aku tidak pernah dan tidak _akan_ pernah kalah," itulah yang dikatakan Seijuurou Akashi dan ia tidak pernah salah, tidak juga setelah mengaku kalah.

Kekalahan itu hanyalah kemenangan yang tertunda. Pun perang ini belum akan usai. _Kiseki no Sedai_ disebut monster bukan tanpa alasan karena selepas turnamen _winter cup_ , pada masa bulan dingin, jauh di dalam jiwa mereka kembali mempertanyakan kembali arti kekalahan.

Sekali lagi mereka bertanding di garis batas hidup dan mati. Masing-masing, saling mengalahkan, dengan kilat di mata mereka. Peperangan ini menenggelamkan mereka semakin dalam. Benang merah sesungguhnya mengikat dengan kekuatan yang menghancurkan.

 _Kiseki no Sedai_ menyebut kekuatan ini sebagai cinta yang datang sekali, tetapi kekal. Satu benang merah yang mengikat kuat mereka itu menjelma sebagai satu sosok lelaki – Taiga Kagami. Namun, ada kehancuran di setiap pemahamannya karena ego mereka tidak menghendaki untuk berbagi. _Kiseki no Sedai_ ingin memilikinya untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Dirasa mereka peperangan menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar. Hingga sang Kaisar bersabda sebagai dentum mortir pertanda perang dimulai. Lalu, akhirnya...

"Sampai bertemu di neraka," ya, sosok Taiga Kagami benar-benar menjadi hidup dan mati mereka.

...memerintahkan cahaya yang akan padam.

.

 _Malaikat turun ke dunia_

 _Jatuh dalam dosa_

 _Dipuja raganya_

 _Dicumbui romansa_

.

Jika Taiga Kagami adalah cahaya, maka ia adalah cahaya yang membutakan. Bukan netra, melainkan jiwa juga moral mereka. Ya, kebutaan ini bagaikan malam absolut yang kelam lebam. Namun, terdapat kebebasan, pun roman picisan seperti alunan musik naluri yang tak kasat mata.

Bagi _Kiseki no Sedai_ , di antara kelam itulah yang membawa memori tentang Taiga Kagami yang pernah berdiri tegak di atas kekalahan mereka. Seorang lelaki yang kini menjadi satu objek afeksi bagi kelimanya. Rupanya, kenangan ini tak seberapa. Malam absolut datang tidak menjanjikan matahari, tidak juga rembulan, dan bintang-bintang tidak hadir untuk mengencani malam. Hanya ada kelam menyelimuti mereka dengan amarah, dengan rindu dendam.

"Kita sejak semula memulai permainan ini dengan resiko besar dan semua tahu itu. Namun, memang di setiap langkah selalu ada konsekuensi-konsekuensi berbahaya. Hal yang terus memburuk sebelum sempat menjadi baik dan tidak akan pernah membaik."

Keenam lelaki duduk melingkar, di hadapan mereka hanya dibatasi secangkir teh _Kuding_ yang pahitnya membakar lidah, dari ujung hingga pangkal. Namun, rasa pahit menggelitik lidah mereka dengan cara yang aneh karena di balik pahitnya terdapat sepercik rasa manis. Ah, kiranya mengingatkan mereka pada seorang lelaki pencuri hati.

"Apakah itu ramalan, Akashi- _san_?"

"Aku tidak pernah salah, Tatsuya Himuro."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menyentuh liontin cincin di lehernya yang selalu terasa dingin dan hatinya memang tidak seharusnya sepanas ini. "Kita semua sewajarnya tetap menjadi musuh, bahkan setelah _Winter Cup_ usai."

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang melawanku." Seijuurou Akashi tidak pernah belajar memaafkan, pun melupakan. Bahkan, jika ia berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Terlebih lagi jika ia bicara tentang Tatsuya Himuro.

Lelaki itu, Tatsuya Himuro, yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai salah satu _prodigy_. Namun, tidak bagi Taiga Kagami, karena baginya, sesosok lelaki berambut hitam itu adalah keajaiban yang datang di antara rasa kesepiannya di negeri asing. Lalu, dikemudian hari membelenggunya dalam lingkaran persaudaraan. Satu hal yang bahkan orang tuanya tidak sanggup memberikan. Benarkah demikian adanya?

Sepasang mata _heterochromia_ menilainya penuh dengan prasangka. "Aku tahu itu," pemilik mata itu pulalah yang kelak melahirkan prahara. Satu hal yang bermula dari sepasang cincin kembar yang menandai ikatan persaudaraan tidak sedarah dan juga yang menyulut api hitam kecemburuan. Itu tidak hanya dirasakan Seijuurou Akashi, tetapi juga seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kecemburuan, itu bahkan benar-benar menjatuhkan para monster ke dalam dosa tak termaafkan.

"Ya, aku pun merasakan nafsu bagi cahaya seperti yang kalian rasakan." Tatsuya Himuro menjawab dan memang tidak sedang berusaha untuk mengelak.

Dengusan meremehkan terdengar, bahkan seseorang yang mengaku mempunyai pengendalian diri yang baik pun tidak kuasa untuk tidak turut ternoda hitam kecemburuan. "Satu hal yang kaurasakan itu menjijikan, Himuro. Rasa itu tidak sepantasnya timbul di antara saudara," hidung Shintarou Midorima ikut mengernyit ketika ia berbicara seakan turut membaui busuk perasaan Tatsuya Himuro. Itu tercium seperti _nattō_ yang difermentasi dengan lendir ikan berbisa yang mulutnya berlumur darah.

"Tabu yang kaurasakan itu, Muro- _chin_... aku akan menghancurkannya."

Tatsuya Himuro tahu ia telah membuat satu kesalahan besar yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan. Namun, Taiga Kagami terlalu terang dan itulah kedatangannya sebagai cahaya. Berawal dari kesalahannya sendiri Tatsuya Himuro mengerti bahwa nafsu manusia seperti arus pasang dan kesadarannya hanya sebuah kapal yang terombang-ambing di tengah samudera... yang kemudian karam.

"Aku mencintai Taiga jauh sebelum ia mengalahkan keajaiban. Pun jika rasa ini tabu maka aku telah menanggung dosa ini sedari dulu. Takdir telah memanggilku," ia tahu cinta yang dirasakannya untuk Taiga Kagami akan membawanya menuju kehancuran dan jika tidak kemarin maka hari ini.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan. Memang, tidak ada cara lain untuk menghapus tabu yang menjijikkan itu, kecuali kau harus mati untuk menebusnya, Tatsuya Himuro."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengerti hari ini adalah hari penghakimannya. Datang dari mereka yang sorot matanya menyinarkan kemurkaan dan pembalasan dendam. Membungkam suara di dalamnya, suara seorang lelaki yang mencintai adiknya sendiri – Taiga Kagami.

. . .

Hari ini adalah hari ketika dunia Taiga Kagami diguncang kesedihan yang mendalam. Sedih yang dirasakan layaknya menghela awan hitam yang menggantung berat di cakrawala pagi. Kesedihan tanpa saudara. Rasa kehilangan di antara duka. Hujan deras kemudian datang tanpa peringatan.

Air langit itu runtuh bagaikan air mata malaikat yang sedang menangis di negeri Sakura yang jatuh. Itu membasahi pipinya juga marunnya yang sendu atau memang kedua netra itulah yang meneteskan air mata karena luka-luka kedukaan. Ya, ternyata air mata yang menetes itu deras mengalir seperti hulu sungai yang tidak bisa dikeringkan.

Taiga Kagami, seorang lelaki yang lembut hatinya. Bukan berarti sudah seharusnya ia mudah menangis. Namun, tidak kali ini. Tidak di saat Tatsuya Himuro, lelaki yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri, tidak bisa menentang hukum alam. Kematian.

Siapapun tahu kesedihannyalah yang membuat negeri Sakura ini dirundung muram. Taiga Kagami menatapi gundukan tanah pemakaman di hadapannya dengan sedu sedan. Di sanalah kakak lelakinya dikebumikan bersama liontin cincin kembar yang tidak pernah tanggal.

Robek jantung dia yang ditenggelamkan bersama darah. Sebilah _chef's knife_ menuntut nyawa manusia yang mengajaknya lelap bersama hangatnya merah. Hingga seorang anak Adam tertidur di pangkuan kematian. Sampai kapanpun, Taiga Kagami tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti alasan Tatsuya Himuro hingga lelaki itu memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Kagami- _kun_..."

"Kuroko?" lepas dari kebiasaannya, tidak ada keterkejutan di dalam nada suara Taiga Kagami.

"Ayo... Kagami- _kun_ , kami antar kau pulang."

"Kami?"

"Ya, Kagami- _kun_ , bersama Midorima- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" karena jarak Tokyo dan Akita harus ditempuh selama hampir empat jam bahkan dengan kereta api tercepat.

"Sama seperti yang kaulakukan, _Baka_ ," lalu seketika Taiga Kagami teringat ia masih berdiri di tengah hujan di tanah pemakaman.

"Apa itu berarti Tatsuya benar-benar... Tatsuya dia..." bahkan Taiga Kagami tidak sanggup menyelesaikan.

"Kita harus pulang, Kagami. Hujan semakin deras dan payungku mungkin tidak lagi menghindarkan kita dari basah," ya, dan ia mulai mengerti hujan ini semakin deras, tetapi hanya wajahnyalah yang basah dan saat ia mendongak Shintarou Midorima menaungi dia dengan payung kuningnya. "Ini hanya karena _lucky item_ -ku hari ini, _nanodayo_."

"Kagami- _kun_ , yang dikatakan Midorima- _kun_ benar."

"Tapi, Kuroko. Tatsuya... dia sendirian dan kedinginan dan... dan seharusnya dia akan memakan acar di _burger_ -ku karena aku benci itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Taiga Kagami mulai meracau dengan kata-katanya simpang siur. Setengah hatinya masih menolak keras kepergian Tatsuya Himuro.

"Ck... Bakagami. Hei, mulai sekarang pesanlah _burger_ tanpa acar dan semua masalahmu selesai." Daiki Aomine dan logikanya.

"Aomine- _kun_ ," sepatah kata sarat akan peringatan yang diucapkan oleh Tetsuya Kuroko. "Kagami- _kun_ , ayo..." sekali lagi ajakan untuk pulang dilontarkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kuroko. Dia, Tatsuya, yang kukenal selalu memiliki semangat untuk berjuang. Aku tidak percaya ini akhir yang dipilihnya. Kenapa?" Taiga Kagami seakan mengulur waku untuk meninggalkan tanah pemakaman.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Kagami. Itu hanya akan menyakiti otakmu."

"Aomine, jika kau ke sini hanya ingin meledekku maka jangan sekarang," bahkan Taiga Kagami tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk marah.

"Sudah, jangan keterlaluan, Aomine- _kun_."

"Aku hanya tahu dia butuh penghiburan dan bukan belas kasihan," sudut mata beriris biru _navy_ itu berkedut samar, agaknya satu atau dua hal membuatnya kesal.

"Lihat, hujan ini semakin deras untuk diabaikan." Shintarou Midorima berkata dengan tidak sabar menyela di antara perdebatan.

Pemilik iris biru _navy_ dan hijau gelap itu menyeringai samar saat pada akhirnya seorang Taiga Kagami kalah oleh dinginnya air hujan. Hingga ia, dibimbing oleh ketiga rekannya, melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tanah pemakaman. Lelaki itu yang berlalu dengan hati yang masih dirundung nestapa.

Nyatanya, seringai itu tidak leka dari pandangan Tetsuya Kuroko. Diamnya ia mengamati dan dengan itulah ia merefleksikan mereka yang menawarkan cinta kepada sang malaikat dengan air mata. _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang seakan tertawa karena membalik dunia hingga porak-poranda.

. . .

Belum habis dukanya saat Taiga Kagami merasakan bahwa selain permainan basket tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang jujur pun adil. Ia menganggap demikian karena dunia di sekitarnya tetap tidak berhenti berjalan bahkan setelah satu dari beberapa orang yang ia anggap penting di kehidupannya mati. Bunuh diri, satu hal yang selama ini dianggapnya sangat tidak menggambarkan Tatsuya Himuro. Kiranya ia tidak tahu bahwa memang ada api dalam sekam dan itu tidak berkobar.

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Kuroko, jangan mengagetkanku!"

Tetsuya Kuroko masih menampakkan raut muka datar walaupun di dalam hatinya sedikit merasakan senang bahwa Taiga Kagami mulai kembali seperti biasa, atau mungkin tidak... "Kagami- _kun_ , kurasa ini masih menjadi misteri ketika kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi siswa teladan."

Taiga Kagami butuh satu kepakan sayap kupu-kupu untuk memahami makna sarkastis dari ucapan Tetsuya Kuroko karena mata marunnya mendapati bahwa tidak ada lagi siswa di kelasnya selain mereka berdua. "Kuroko- _teme_ , ini sudah lebih empat puluh lima menit dari jadwal pulang sekolah. Sial, kurasa pelatih akan menghukum kita karena terlambat datang latihan."

"Sebenarnya latihan hari ini diliburkan, Kagami- _kun_. Kurasa aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Huh, apakah sesuatu terjadi pada pelatih, Kuroko?" agaknya Taiga Kagami pun merasakan satu hal yang wajarnya bukan bagian dari kebiasaan. Kelonggaran yang sebelumnya tidak pernah datang dari Riko Aida.

Jika mata beriris biru muda milik Tetsuya Kuroko tidak sanggup menggambarkan emosinya ke permukaan, maka tidak batinnya. Memang telah terjadi sesuatu, tetapi itu bukan terjadi kepada Riko Aida melainkan kepada Taiga Kagami. Bahkan, Tetsuya Kuroko tidak sanggup mengatakannya kepada laki-laki yang tidak paham terhadap keadaannya sendiri. "Tidak sesuatupun, Kagami- _kun_. Namun patut diapresiasi karena ini sama jarangnya terjadi seperti bulan biru di tengah malam, 'kan?"

Kelopak mata Taiga Kagami mengerjap beberapa kali dan ia masih tetap tidak mengerti. "Kuroko, jika kau tidak lancar bicara bahasa Inggris, setidaknya bicaralah menggunakan bahasa Jepang."

"Aku tidak sudi dinasihati oleh seseorang yang nilai bahasa Inggrisnya hanya memperoleh empat puluh satu dan nilai bahasa Jepangnya hanya upah tinta, Kagami- _kun_ ," dan sebelum Taiga Kagami berteriak untuk protes Tetsuya Kuroko sudah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataannya. "Maji Burger tidak pernah terdengar buruk bukan? Aku yang traktir, Kagami- _kun,_ karena kurasa lapar membuat kesadaranmu tadi di ambang batas."

"Apa kau benar-benar Kuroko? Kurasa ada yang salah tidak hanya kepada pelatih, tetapi juga kepadamu."

Tetsuya Kuroko memutar bola matanya secara imajiner. "Aku _phantom_ -nya," jika ini hanya sekadar candaan maka lelaki beriris biru muda itu sedang bercanda dengan serius.

Namun, Taiga Kagami tetaplah Taiga Kagami. Pupil matanya yang membesar karena rasa jeri. Lelucon Tetsuya Kuroko yang seperti ini tidak akan pernah menyentuh sisi humornya. Tidak selama Tetsuya Kuroko pun belum berhenti mempermainkan rasa takutnya.

"Jangan kaukira hantu tidak bisa berbicara yang sebenarnya, Kagami- _kun_."

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kagami- _kun_?"

"Selain merasa sangat kelaparan kurasa aku baik-baik saja, Kuroko," satu alis bercabang Taiga Kagami terangkat sembari mengunyah satu gigitan besar _burger_ -nya. Itu adalah _burger_ kelimanya. Setengah dari dua pertiga kuantitas _burger_ yang biasa ia makan, dengan tanpa acar, dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Jumlah _burge_ r yang kaupesan tidak sebanyak biasanya."

"Apa itu masalah?" kedua tangan lelaki berambut marun itu bersedekap. Kata-kata Tetsuya Kuroko mulai mengganggunya.

Lelaki berambut biru muda itu melakukannya bukan tanpa sengaja. Ia tahu, Taiga Kagami hanya akan meledak emosi karena bola langsung atau bahkan sebaliknya, mundur teratur. Namun, ia tidak seawas itu untuk menyadari bola pancingan. "Mungkin kau tidak selapar itu. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau tahu aku selalu bisa diajak berbagi, Kagami- _kun_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu... _burger_ -nya," dan paras Tetsuya Kuroko masih sedatar biasanya.

"Tidak."

"Kagami- _kun_ , aku membelinya dengan uangku dan sudah seharusnya mendapat hakku."

"Kuroko- _teme_!" Taiga Kagami memandang lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya, di Maji Burger, dengan kesal, "baiklah, satu saja."

Tetsuya Kuroko menerima satu buah _burger_ dengan senyum setengah bulan sabitnya. Kemudian satu pernyataan dikemukakannya, "kurasa _burger_ sudah seharusnya dimakan dengan acar. Itu memang membuat cita rasanya menjadi lebih segar."

Bahkan, di saat-saat tertentu, bola pancingan tetap dapat menimbulkan kemarahan. Satu hal itulah yang dirasakan Taiga Kagami saat ia tanpa sadar meletakkan dengan keras gelas sodanya sehingga setengah isinya berhambur keluar dan suaranya meninggi. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku memang peduli, Kagami- _kun_ ," muram Tetsuya Kuroko berkata. "Kesedihan selayaknya dapat diterima akal. Aku tahu itu ada dalam dirimu, Kagami- _kun_. Perlihatkan padaku karena aku dapat mengerti bahkan mata hari dapat berubah merah karena gundah."

"Kuroko, kurasa aku akan jadi gila karena semua ini. Tidak hanya aku, tetapi kalian pun berubah. Pelatih, Hyuga- _senpai_ , Kiyoshi- _senpai_ , dan kau, dan entah siapa lagi," satu telunjuk Taiga Kagami menuding di antara amarahnya. "Aku tidak butuh dikasihani!"

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, Kagami- _kun_. Aku hanya memaparkan fakta karena aku peduli sebagai temanmu." Tetsuya Kuroko tidak berkata dusta. Nyatanya, kedua mata Taiga Kagami bagaikan surya, tetapi cahayanya kedinginan. "Kiranya aku hanyalah seorang bayangan, tetapi percayalah Kagami- _kun_ aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam kegelapan."

Satu _Phantom Shot_ meruntuhkan pertahanan Taiga Kagami yang dibangunnya tertatih. Lelaki yang ditinggal mati itu memang masih merasakan duka, tetapi kali ini ia menangis tanpa air mata dan merintih tanpa suara. "Aku... aku tidak tahu, Kuroko. Kurasakan kepalaku seperti terus mendengar gonggongan sekumpulan anjing. Mereka menyalak semakin keras semakin dekat. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga menggaruk, menggigit, berusaha melukai diri mereka sendiri. Awalnya kurasakan ketakutan, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku pun merasakan kemarahan. Lalu aku mulai menyalahkan Tatsuya atas semuanya. Dia bunuh diri, Kuroko. Kakakku pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia yang mati tanpa aku tahu sebabnya, tetapi membiarkanku merasakan akibatnya."

Kata-kata Taiga Kagami sarat akan rasa putus asa dan tidak bisa tidak Tetsuya Kuroko sedikitnya merasa iba walau ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Tangan kanan Tetsuya Kuroko tidak lagi memegang gelas _vanilla milkshake_ -nya yang sekarang terasa hambar, tetapi menangkup milik Taiga Kagami yang gemetar. "Kagami- _kun_ , mungkin ini terdengar lancang. Namun, apa kau sedikitnya merasa penasaran akan tindakan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Himuro- _kun_?"

"Entahlah, Kuroko. Kurasa saat ini aku enggan berpikir. Memang benar, berpikir sepertinya akan menyakiti otakku."

Tetsuya Kuroko membuang napas lelah, memang selain basket agaknya Taiga Kagami tetap sukar diajak memutar otak. Namun, lelaki beriris biru muda itu tetap berusaha merintang lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau yang paling mengenal Himuro- _kun_ pun beranggapan bahwa bunuh diri bukan suatu hal yang akan dilakukannya. Kagami- _kun_ , kurasa setidaknya kali ini kau perlu berpikir kritis karena kau selalu percaya tidak ada satupun yang percuma termasuk kematian."

Bagai menyibak mendung di mata Taiga Kagami. Seberkas cahaya yang lahir kembali. Itu bersinar kemerah-merahan seperti bunga _Alstroemeria_. Namun, satu hal yang ditakutkan Tetsuya Kuroko bahwa keindahannya meminta hati nurani pelangi, menodai jiwa dia yang suci.

"Dari mana aku harus memulainya, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya Kuroko tergoda untuk menyelam, semakin dalam. Ketekunannya untuk menemukan sisa-sisa dari sebuah kematian untuk mengangkat bangkainya naik ke permukaan, "mulailah dari yang kalian lakukan setelah final _Winter Cup_ hingga bulan Juni, Kagami- _kun_."

"Hah, mengapa harus setelah final _Winter Cup_?"

"Aku merasakan ada tensi di antara kalian dan mereda setelah saat itu."

Sekali lagi pupil mata Taiga Kagami melebar, tetapi kali ini bukan karena ketakutan melainkan karena ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Enam bulan yang lalu, Taiga Kagami merasa dirinya seperti kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang terbang mundur, "di awal tahun aku masih merasakan euforia kemenangan dan merayakannya lagi bersama Tatsuya. Kami memakan pasta dengan resep barunya," ada sedikit senyum nostalgia di wajah Taiga Kagami saat mengingatnya. "Sambil menonton rekaman pertandingan _Winter Cup_ secara maraton, tetapi kurasa aku sudah ketiduran saat babak perempat final."

"Lalu, itu yang membuatmu mengeluhkan punggungmu yang sakit karena tertidur di sofa?"

Ada jeda sejenak saat Taiga Kagami akhirnya melanjutkan, "aku bangun di atas kasur kamarku, Kuroko."

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau tidur berjalan?"

"Aku tidak!" lawan bicaranya menjawab dengan kesal. "Mungkin Tatsuya. Posturnya tidak lebih besar bukan berarti dia lemah, Kuroko."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap Himuro- _kun_ lemah." Tetsuya Kuroko menimpali dan biru mudanya mendesak Taiga Kagami untuk melanjutkan.

"Namun, aku bangun saat dia sudah pergi. Pulang ke Akita. Saat itu, aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa Tatsuya senang berkebun. Dia memberiku bibit bunga _Morning Glory_ yang ditinggalkannya di nakas samping tempat tidurku. Lalu, setiap bulan berturut-turut hingga bulan kelima ia selalu mengirim bibit bunga yang berbeda-beda."

"Kau tahu bibit bunga apa saja yang dikirim Himuro- _kun_ untukmu?"

"Ya, itu tertulis di plastik pembungkusnya. _Morning Glory_ , _Red_ _Nasturtium_ , _Green_ _Marrigold_ , _Daffodil_ , dan _Monkshood_."

Tetsuya Kuroko tahu bahwa bunga mungkin saja ingin berbicara. Bunga-bunga layaknya benang pancarona yang masai. "Tanpa pesan?" dan dia hanya bisa menduga-duga karena semuanya masih terlihat redam.

"Kecuali melalui pesan singkat di bulan kelima. Sebenarnya pesan singkat terakhir Tatsuya membingungkan dan dia tidak lagi membalas pesanku hingga saat _itu_." Taiga Kagami membuka folder pesan di ponselnya dan dengan jelas menunjukkannya kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

 _Laksana duri dan bunga dalam satu raga._

 _Cintaku bagi cahaya. Lena,_

 _direngkuh angkara murka._

Benar adanya bahwa pesan itu singkat saja. Namun, Tetsuya Kuroko seperti dihempaskan realitas yang jujur dan apa adanya. Hingga ia merasa mual. Benarkah cinta sepatutnya tidak berasal dari akal? "Aku tidak percaya bahwa sejauh ini yang kauceritakan adalah seutuhnya, Kagami- _kun_."

"Apa maksudmu? Sesuatu yang kuceritakan padamu itu kebenarannya, Kuroko."

"Benar, tetapi rumpang. Kau agaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu..." biru muda itu berusaha menelisik marun yang terus ingkar. "...Kagami- _kun_?"

Waktu seakan tahu kegundahan yang dirasakan Taiga Kagami. Membeku, detik ke dua puluh tiga yang tidak kunjung datang. Sengap itu terasa selamanya, tetapi Tetsuya Kuroko tahu kesabaran tidak akan pernah sia-sia. Ia akan sabar menunggu hingga Taiga Kagami akhirnya bersuara. "Apakah kebiasaan buruk itu dapat menular, Kuroko? Kau tahu Alex mempunyai kebiasaan dengan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepada orang-orang terdekat, aku dan Tatsuya, dengan gamblang. Kurasa itu memengaruhi Tatsuya."

Agaknya perkataan Taiga Kagami mulai membuat Tetsuya Kuroko larut dalam keingin tahuan. "Jadi, kebiasaan itu dimiliki Alex- _san_ dan akhirnya Himuro- _kun_?"

Taiga Kagami mengedikkan bahunya, "untuk Alex, ya. Untuk Tatsuya... entahlah, kurasa ia hanya melakukannya padaku sekali dan saat itu aku mulai menyerah dengan rasa kantuk."

Tetsuya Kuroko memilih bungkam walaupun di dalam benaknya ia ingin menegasikan. Dirasanya benang-benang ini menjadi terlalu rumit untuk diurai. Bahwasanya, satu hal yang dilakukan oleh Tatsuya Himuro kepada Taiga Kagami semestinya tabu di antara mereka yang menganggap dirinya saudara.

Sekali lagi mereka jatuh dalam keheningan. Tetsuya Kuroko dan Taiga Kagami yang memilih bergumul dengan pikiran dan perasaannya masing-masing. Hingga senja hari datang dan mengharuskan mereka berpisah jalan. Lalu lambaian tangan dan salam perpisahan menjadi penutupnya.

Tetsuya Kuroko berjalan pulang, sendirian, masih dalam spekulasi dan keingin tahuannya. Dirasanya memang ada satu benang merah di antara rupa-rupa benang. Meskipun masai, tetapi tidak ada kusut yang tak selesai. Namun, satu hal yang tidak Tetsuya Kuroko ketahui bahwa keingin tahuan kiranya memang mematikan.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Catatan:

1\. Janjinya saya tidak akan pernah membuat _fanfic multi-chapter_ lagi, cukup satu saja, tetapi pasangan ini memaksa meminjam tangan saya untuk mengetiknya. Entahlah, atau memang saya hanyalah seorang pe... Ah, saya hanya bercanda. Namun, sungguh riwayat buruk saya terhadap _fanfic multi-chapter_ memang benar adanya.

2\. Sepertinya di _chapter-chapter_ yang akan datang _rate_ -nya bisa saja naik.

3\. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

.

 _Putra Penipu, 2017._


	2. Mereka yang Hidup dan yang Mati

**Sang Cahaya di Titik Mati**

.

Peringatan: _OoC_ , _AR_ , _(Future) Chara(s)' Death_ , _Unbearably Slow-paced Story_ , _Slash_ , dan Kalimat bercetak miring pada paragraf terakhir seharusnya diberi spasi satu setelah baris ketiga, ketujuh, kesepuluh, dan ketiga belas. Namun, maaf, di sini semua spasi diseragamkan.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sang Cahaya di Titik Mati oleh Putra Penipu**

.

Kenangan datang sebagai hantu yang merayap di dalam lelap tidur Taiga Kagami pada malam hari. Malam yang kelam dan hitam. Kiranya, itu serupa dengan helaian rambut seorang lelaki yang selama ini pernah ia kenal, yang memilih mati, dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kematian itu seharusnya menjadi akhir dari pertemuan. Namun, kenangan akan lelaki itu seperti malam-malam yang terus datang. Kelam dan hitamnya yang teruntai, belum akan usai. Seorang lelaki yang kini menjadi hantu kenangan di mimpi malamnya. _"Larilah, Taiga. Selamatkan dirimu. Biarkan hanya kami yang tenggelam karena darah peperangan."_

Setelah itu, Taiga Kagami melihat mimpinya yang robek dan berhenti hanya sampai di situ. Ia berteriak. _"Tatsuya!"_ dan hanya bisa berteriak dalam tidurnya hingga suaranya menjadi serak. Lalu ia tersentak dan terbangun dengan tubuh bermandi keringat.

Taiga Kagami merasa bahwa tidur malamnya tidak lagi membuatnya tenang. Ia selalu terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah dan lelah dengan ingatan jelas tentang mimpinya. Satu hal itu yang menimbulkan perasaan garib di hatinya dan tahulah Taiga Kagami bahwa ia tidak akan bisa tertidur lagi, sama seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

Ya, Taiga Kagami tidak akan pernah bisa berlindung pada malam yang sejenak. Sejatinya, malam telah meminang waktu dan lelaki itu dipaksa menyambut fajar walaupun ia telah terjaga bahkan saat hari masih terlalu muda. Saat itu jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 01. 46 dini hari.

Terlalu awal untuk bangun, tetapi ia tidak ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang terus gelisah. Taiga Kagami lebih memilih untuk mendahului bintang pagi. Di antara kesadarannya berbagai macam pertanyaan tidak bisa diredam, tetapi ia hanya inginkan ketenangan bahkan saat malam hitam atau sampai saat fajar merah,

Tiga puluh menit dilaluinya sebelum suara yang bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya membuat ia menjadi gila dan ia berniat untuk abai. Taiga Kagami menggapai ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan membuat panggilan cepat di angka tiga. Selang lima detik dan suara yang terkantuk-kantuk di seberang sana menyambut pendengarannya. "Kuroko, maaf, aku mengganggu tidurmu. Lagi..."

Hari ini adalah tepat dua purnama setelah kematian Tatsuya Himuro. Taiga Kagami melihat malam yang telah ditinggalkan dan mendengar bunyi kepak sayap kupu-kupu di penghujung masa bulan tuaian pada pukul delapan pagi dan pada tanggal 2 Agustus. Beberapa minggu lagi udara akan menjadi lebih dingin dan memang seperti itulah siklus musim; lahir lalu mati digantikan musim lain. Jika suatu saat musim itu datang lagi, ia tidak akan pernah sama. Sebab itulah, kisah-kisah kehidupan dan kematian selalu dituliskan.

Empat jam yang lalu ia telah mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya dengan Tetsuya Kuroko, setelah itu hanya tersisa halus langkah kakinya sendiri yang keluar dari siraman air _shower_ dan membawanya pada cermin. Wajah itu terpantul di sana. "Aku... aku mendapati seorang kakak lelakiku yang latif mengusikku dalam tidur."

Kalimat itulah yang tadi ia keluhkan kepada Tetsuya Kuroko saat Taiga Kagami menghubunginya lewat sambungan telepon sembari menahan perih di matanya. Ya, lelaki itu ingin menahankannya seakan-akan hidupnya kini selalu menjadi bagian dari kedukaan. Akan tetapi, apapun itu hidup tetaplah hidup di antara orang yang telah mati. Sungguh, Taiga Kagami tidak menyukai melankoli.

"Aku mungkin akan tetap menjadi seperti yang dulu," tetapi, tidak di kedua mata itu. Cerminan dirinya yang mengatakan sebaliknya. Ada ratap di sana seperti jerit merpati berkabung. Di antara kesedihannya ia menyentuh liontin cincin di lehernya yang melingkar canggung. "Namun, bagaimana bisa? Tatsuya, aku bahkan mulai melupakan wajahmu."

Taiga Kagami terdiam. Ia tahu hanya ada mimpinya yang tersisa di antara dia dan Tatsuya Himuro. Lalu, ia rasakan cermin itu menjadi dingin bahkan saat seberkas sinar mentari menyinari bunga _morning glory_ yang mekar di pagi hari.

...

Taiga Kagami sedang mengikat tali punggung _apron_ -nya saat ia mendengar ketukan di pintu rumahnya yang terlampau sopan. Ketukan itu datang tidak lebih dari enam kali dan ada jeda satu tarikan napas pada pertengahannya. Lalu berhenti.

"Kagami- _kun_..."

Mata beriris merah marun itu mengerjap cepat. Silau seketika menyerang saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan ia masih tidak menduga bahwa satu orang dengan iris mata dan warna rambut seterang langit pagi di hari minggu ini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Kuroko, apa yang membawamu ke mari?"

"Dirimu, Kagami- _kun._ "

Taiga Kagami tahu dengan pasti bahwa lelaki di hadapannya sudah seharusnya lebih pintar daripada dirinya dalam banyak hal, tetapi ia terpaksa harus memperjelas pertanyaannya kembali, "maksudku, Kuroko, mau apa kau ke mari?"

Tetsuya Kuroko dengan tenang berkata, "aku ingin memberikan Nigou kepadamu, Kagami- _kun_ ," jawaban itu membuat satu alis bercabang Taiga Kagami terangkat dan lelaki beriris biru muda itu melanjutkan, "sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Kagami- _kun_. Aku sengaja tidak mengucapkannya lewat telepon."

Taiga Kagami terperanjat karena dua hal. Pertama, selera humor Tetsuya Kuroko benar-benar buruk bahkan sampai sekarang. Namun, Taiga Kagami tahu ia hanya sedang dipermainkan. Kedua, ia bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Lelaki beriris merah marun itu menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "terima kasih ucapannya Kuroko. Namun, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri memberiku hadiah jika kau memang tidak memilikinya." Taiga Kagami tertawa kecil karena perkataannya sendiri. "Kau mau mampir dulu?"

Tetsuya Kuroko seketika mengiyakan dan melepas sepatunya segera setelah melewati pintu depan. "Terima kasih, Kagami- _kun_ , maaf mengganggu."

"Tidak masalah, Kuroko. Silakan masuk."

Tujuh langkah setelah Tetsuya Kuroko melewati pintu masuk ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengamati. Apartemen milik Taiga Kagami yang seakan memang mencerminkan diri lelaki berambut merah marun itu; terang, bersih, dan sederhana. Tembok-temboknya dicat putih yang benar-benar putih dan tanpa kertas dinding, tetapi di sana...

Tetsuya Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. Di antara dinding-dinding putih bersih itu seperti ada sebuah distorsi. Sebuah potongan-potongan dari waktu yang seharusnya telah habis masanya. "Kagami- _kun_ , kenapa...?"

Satu kalimat tanya itu belum selesai diucapkan saat Taiga Kagami dengan tidak sengaja menyelanya. "Kuroko, kau sudah sarapan?"

Pemilik mata biru muda itu sejenak memandang lelaki di hadapannya lalu menggeleng, "belum, Kagami- _kun_."

"Kebetulan sekali aku sedang akan membuat sarapan."

"Mie panjang umur?"

"Sayangnya bukan. _Oyakodon_ dan acar."

Tetsuya Kuroko menyadari satu hal karena jawaban Taiga Kagami. "Kagami- _kun_ , jangan bilang bahwa kaulupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri."

Taiga Kagami tersenyum rikuh. "Ah, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Kagami- _kun_ , sebaiknya jangan katakan apapun."

"Kuroko- _teme_..." tetapi Taiga Kagami tahu Tetsuya Kuroko hanya sedang menghiburnya.

"Kau butuh bantuan untuk membuat sarapan, Kagami- _kun_?"

"Ya, aku perlu kau duduk dan mengawasi Nigou, Kuroko. Jangan sampai makhluk itu melewati pintu dapur."

"Sebenarnya, Kagami- _kun_ , aku bahkan tidak sedang membawa Nigou."

Ada jeda di antara mereka setelah perkataan Tetsuya Kuroko dan diikuti teriakan frustrasi Taiga Kagami. "Kurokooo..."

.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu, Kagami- _kun_ , bahwa ternyata cahaya itu harum." Tetsuya Kuroko berkata demikian saat Taiga Kagami datang dari arah dapur dan membawa lima piring _Oyakodon_ ; satu piring untuk temannya yang berambut biru muda dan empat lainnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini Taiga Kagami yang mengernyitkan dahi, "maksudmu, Kuroko?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Kagami- _kun_ ," lelaki itu sembari tersenyum. Senyumannya yang tidak akan pernah kentara. "Apa kau memakai pengharum ruangan? Harumnya cocok sekali denganmu."

Lelaki berambut merah marun itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa bukan. Mungkin karena bunga-bunga itu. Kaulihat mereka sedang mekar."

Ya, Tetsuya Kuroko melihatnya. Mekarnya yang indah dan sempurna. Darinya seakan tidak pernah ada luka yang tampak, tidak pernah ada duka di dunia. Namun, terkadang harapan itu mengecewakan, "tetapi yang satu tidak."

Lalu, Taiga Kagami mengangkat bahu, "kurasa sedang bukan waktunya untuk mekar..."

...atau mungkin yang layu pertama. Pada jam sarapan itu, jawaban yang diterima oleh Tetsuya Kuroko belum memuaskannya. Maka, pada piring ketiga Taiga Kagami ia kembali bertanya, "kaubilang akan membuat acar, Kagami- _kun_ , tetapi aku bahkan tidak melihat kau akan memakannya."

"Aku tidak membuatnya untuk diriku sendiri, Kuroko. Aku... aku berencana pergi ke Akita," karena Sedalam apapun kematian Tatsuya Himuro melukai hatinya, hingga sampai sekarang, Taiga Kagami tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan seorang kakak lelaki yang selalu menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya.

Jawaban Taiga Kagami membuat sepasang mata biru muda memandangnya penuh tanya, "apakah kau membuat keputusan ini mendadak, Kagami- _kun_? Kau tidak membicarakan hal ini di telepon."

Lelaki berambut merah marun itu mengangguk singkat. "Ya," dan sekali lagi mata marunnya menjadi sendu.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi, Kagami- _kun_? Apa ini berhubungan dengan mimpi burukmu?" ada kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya. Mungkinkah sesuatu telah terjadi atau akan terjadi.

"Mungkin sesuatu itu terjadi di dalam diriku sendiri," lalu Taiga Kagami melanjutkan. "Kautahu bahwa sesuatu, entah yang baik atau yang buruk, jika terus berulang akan menjadi kebiasaan. Kuroko, mimpi itu memang menggangguku, tetapi aku bahkan tidak lagi bisa memberinya nama sebagai baik atau buruk."

Perkataan Taiga Kagami sedikit membuat Tetsuya Kuroko merasakan keanehan. "Kagami- _kun_ , memisahkan yang baik dan yang buruk sudah seharusnya menjadi bagian dari moralitas manusia," maka lelaki berambut biru muda itu tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Taiga Kagami tidak mengetahuinya?

"Apakah bunuh diri merupakan tindakan yang bermoral, Kuroko?" pertanyaan itu retoris dan Tetsuya Kuroko tahu benar. "Aku bahkan tidak menderita alzheimer, tetapi mimpi-mimpi yang terus datang membuatku mengingatnya, Kuroko. Itu karena dua bulan sejak kematian Tatsuya dan aku bahkan mulai melupakannya. Lelaki itu yang sudah seharusnya menjadi bagian dari hidupku sejak dulu dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang, mati, dan aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah kembali. Kuroko, bahkan terkadang aku meragukan diriku sendiri. Apakah eksistensi Tatsuya benar-benar pernah ada? Kautahu betapa mengerikannya pikiran tentang itu, Kuroko, lebih dari sekadar mimpi-mimpi meresahkan yang datang di malam hari."

Jawaban itu membuat Tetsuya Kuroko paham akan satu hal yang membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi pada awal kedatangannya di apartemen Taiga Kagami. "Jadi itu alasannya ada beberapa foto Himuro- _kun_ di dinding apartemenmu?"

Lalu Taiga Kagami mengangguk pelan. Lelaki itu mau melakukan apa saja agar dirinya sendiri tidak lupa; liontin cincin yang tidak pernah ditanggalkan, foto-foto usang di dinding apartemennya yang putih bersih, membuat acar yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak suka, dan dengan mendadak akan pergi ke Akita. "Siapa lagi yang dapat mengingat orang yang telah mati kecuali orang yang hidup?" ya, karena orang mati hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan semata-mata.

Tetsuya Kuroko meletakkan sumpitnya kembali di atas nampan dan memandang laki-laki di hadapannya dengan kesungguhan. "Kagami- _kun_ , izinkan aku ikut pergi bersamamu ke Akita."

...

Jarak antara Tokyo dan Akita itu tidak dekat. Pun perjalanan ini terasa aneh bagi Taiga Kagami bahkan setelah ia melewati separuhnya. Lelaki itu menduga bahwa Tetsuya Kuroko pun merasakan demikian.

Aneh, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak nyaman. Taiga Kagami menikmati suara roda besi kereta api yang bergesekan dengan sepanjang lintasan rel. Lalu, dengan cepat rasa kantuk menyerang tubuhnya yang lelah karena terjaga akibat mimpi malam yang terus datang. Sehingga, ia membiarkan matanya mulai terpejam.

Taiga Kagami tidak tahu berapa lama ia telah tertidur. Namun, guncangan di bahunya membuat ia terbangun. Bias cahaya di kaca jendela membuat ia mengerti bahwa matahari sudah tinggi. "Kagami- _kun_... Kagami- _kun_... bangun. Ponselmu terus berdering sedari tadi."

Di antara rasa kantuknya Taiga Kagami memaksakan diri untuk terjaga dengan mata merah marunnya yang setengah terpejam. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan mendapati layarnya yang berkedip-kedip seperti orang yang hidup dan yang mati. Lalu, lelaki itu menggeser tanda merah dan mengatur ponselnya dalam mode diam.

"Apa itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, Kagami- _kun_?" Tetsuya Kuroko bertanya karena mendapati Taiga Kagami memilih memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak; antara enggan menerima panggilan dan takut mengganggu penumpang lain.

"Ya, bukan apa-apa."

"Siapa tadi yang menghubungi, Kagami- _kun_? Dia gigih sekali bahkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting."

Taiga Kagami menghela napas karena setengah lelah dan setengah mengantuk. "Aomine."

"Aomine- _kun_?" Tetsuya Kuroko bertanya dengan nada heran yang terang-terangan. "Itu patut diapresiasi."

Mata merah marun itu memandang Tetsuya Kuroko seakan lelaki bermata biru muda itu sudah mulai gila. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatasi seorang lelaki yang keras hati."

"Kau... seorang lelaki yang keras kepala tidak tahu caranya mengatasi seorang lelaki yang keras hati?" Taiga Kagami tahu Tetsuya Kuroko sedang mengejeknya, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apapun. Terlalu tidak bertenaga bahkan untuk membalas perkataannya. Lalu, lelaki berambut biru muda itu melanjutkan, "kau terlihat kesal, Kagami- _kun_."

Taiga Kagami mendesah lelah. "Aomine... laki-laki itu tidak tahu arti kata tidak."

"Apa yang diinginkannya?"

" _1-on-1_ seperti biasa, tetapi aku mendadak ingin pergi ke Akita hari ini. Seharusnya Aomine bukan lelaki yang menyukai rutinitas, 'kan?"

"Entahlah, Kagami- _kun_ , terkadang kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya."

Ya, yang dikatakan Tetsuya Kuroko itu benar dan Taiga Kagami mengangguk mengerti. Dunia ini aneh dan penuh paradoks. Ia tidak nyana bahwa Aomine, seorang lelaki yang bahkan malas datang latihan, menyukai rutinitas _1-on-1_ atau Tetsuya Kuroko yang berlidah tajam ternyata penuh kepedulian, dan atau seorang kakak laki-laki yang pernah ia miliki, yang penuh semangat untuk berjuang, kini terpaksa menyerah kepada kematian.

"Ya, Kuroko. Siapa yang tahu? Dia bilang akan mendatangi apartemenku jika dalam 30 menit aku tidak menemuinya di lapangan. Apa-apaan tingkahnya itu?"

"Kagami- _kun_ , mungkin kau harus memberinya alasan."

"Aku sudah. Namun, Aomine tetap bersikeras bahwa aku tidak perlu pergi ke Akita pada hari yang bertepatan dengan jadwal _1-on-1_ kami. Dia egois sekali."

Tetsuya Kuroko memandang Taiga Kagami penuh pengertian. "Mudah-mudahan satu hal yang dikatakan oleh Aomine- _kun_ itu hanya gertakan."

Lelaki berambut merah marun itu mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap juga demikian," atau Daiki Aomine akan berakhir menunggu di depan pintu apartemen Taiga Kagami hingga cahaya matahari padam.

.

Taiga Kagami dan Tetsuya Kuroko berjalan menjauhi stasiun pada pukul 14 siang itu. Empat jam perjalanan telah ditempuh dan di atas sana matahari musim panas sudah menyambut mereka. Taiga Kagami menengadah. Ia melihat langit yang tampak luas dan cerah dan tahulah ia sedikit jawaban dari keanehan yang ia sedari tadi ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Taiga Kagami. Suaranya lirih dan bergetar, tetapi Tetsuya Kuroko tetap mendengar.

"Ada apa, Kagami- _kun_?" dan lelaki itu ikut menengadah. "Apakah ada sesuatu dengan langitnya atau dengan mataharinya?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu, Kuroko. Aku bersyukur aku masih hidup. Sungguh, aku berterima kasih karena masih hidup."

Mata beriris biru muda milik Tetsuya Kuroko memandang Taiga Kagami penuh iba. "Kagami- _kun_ , aku tidak keberatan untuk pulang sekarang. Kurasa perjalanan kita ini membuatmu tertekan."

Namun, Taiga Kagami tidak sedikitpun mengindahkan perkataan Tetsuya Kuroko. Berdua, mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tanah pemakaman. Mungkinkah keanehan ini juga berkaitan dengan tempat yang mereka tuju? Ya, satu tempat untuk mereka yang telah mati. Namun, seakan-akan memanggil-manggil mereka yang hidup untuk sekadar berkunjung atau bahkan kemudian menetap di sana.

Taiga Kagami merasakan bulu romanya meremang setelah tiga puluh menit mereka berjalan dan tiba di pintu gerbang tinggi menjulang. Pintu gerbang yang memisahkan antara mereka yang hidup dan yang mati. Itu terbuat dari besi yang catnya bahkan sudah mengelupas, berkarat, dan engsel-engselnya seakan menjerit saat ia mendorongnya terbuka.

"Jangan takut, Kagami- _kun_ ," ia mendengar Tetsuya Kuroko berkata demikian. Jika dalam keadaan wajar, maka Taiga Kagami tidak ingin mengakui hal ini. Namun, sekarang ia bahkan tidak berusaha membela egonya sendiri.

Lewat pintu gerbang yang terbuka, Taiga Kagami seakan melihatnya. Dia yang berbaring didekap tanah Akita, beratap langit, dan berdinding angin. Hidup Tatsuya Himuro yang telah direngkuh kematian.

Mulai dari sanalah mereka tidak lagi jauh berjalan. Namun, jarak antara yang hidup dan yang mati bahkan hampir tidak dapat didefinisikan. Itu sejauh masa lalu dan sedekat waktu.

Taiga Kagami termangu. Bagaimana bisa ia benar-benar melihat waktu matahari dengan nyata? Lantaran di sana seorang lelaki telah tiba mendahului mereka. Satu orang dengan senyum dan rambut seterang mata dewa.

"Kise- _kun_?" Taiga Kagami memang bertanya-tanya, tetapi Tetsuya Kuroko lah yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

Laki-laki itu berbalik lalu melambaikan tangan. "Ah, Kuroko- _chi_! Kagami- _chi_!" dan ia berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak senang.

"Kise- _kun_ , kau juga datang kemari." itu adalah sebuah kalimat basa-basi setelah jarak mereka bertiga menjadi dekat dan Ryouta Kise menganggukkan kepala.

"Jangan peluk-peluk, Kise, aku bukan Kuroko," dan Taiga Kagami dengan susah payah membebaskan dirinya sendiri karena dipeluk secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau memang akan selalu menjadi Kagami- _chi_ ," bukan orang lain dan sebagai cahaya bagi mereka yang karenanya memantik api peperangan dan olehnya terbakar. Lalu, Ryouta Kise melanjutkan rengekannya beserta air matanya yang imajiner. "Maafkan aku, Kagami- _chiii_ , selama ini dan aku baru sekali ini sanggup datang kemari. Jadwalku bahkan tidak bisa diajak kompromi."

"Tidak masalah, Kise. Aku senang kaudatang," dan Taiga Kagami selalu menjadi seorang lelaki yang baik hati dan Ryouta Kise tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

"Ah, Kise- _kun_ , apakah bunga itu darimu?" jari telunjuk Tetsuya Kuroko terarah kepada sebuah vas hitam berbentuk jam pasir dengan setangkai _daffodil (1)_ yang terletak di depan nisan.

Taiga Kagami memandanginya dengan heran bahwasanya bunga itulah, di antara miliknya, yang tidak mekar. "Dari mana kaumendapatkan bunga _daffodil_ , Kise?"

"Oh, ini _daffodil_? Kukira ini _narcissus (2)_." Ryouta Kise tertawa canggung.

"Kenapa bisa bunga itu mekar di tempat lain, tetapi tidak di tempatku?"

Ada jeda sebelum Ryouta Kise berkata, "bunga ini mekar karena mekar, Kagami- _chi_ , tidak perlu alasan," dan bibir lelaki itu melengkung membentuk seringai kucingnya. "Apa itu yang kaubawa, Kagami- _chi_?"

Lelaki berambut merah marun itu mengeluarkan stoples kaca berisi acar dari dalam tas yang dibawanya dan seikat bunga _morning glory_ yang menjadi layu karena waktu dan suhu di akhir bulan musim panas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bunga yang Tatsuya suka, tetapi kurasa, sebelumnya, bunga ini mekar dengan indah." Taiga Kagami berkata seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jika itu aku, Kagami- _chi_... aku mau segala hal hanya karena itu darimu."

"Sayangnya, Kise- _kun_ , kau masih berdiri di sini." Tetsuya Kuroko berkata demikian di antara tatapannya yang menyelidik.

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi merengek dan kali ini karena perkataan Tetsuya Kuroko. "Kuroko- _chiii_ , _hidoi-ssu_."

"Jangan berisik, Kise- _kun_." Tetsuya Kuroko memperingatkan lelaki itu untuk diam bahwasanya di hadapan mereka Taiga Kagami telah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, jenjam dalam doa.

Begitu hening, bahkan Tetsuya Kuroko tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara angin. Angin musim panas yang membawa beban di atasnya; baik ataupun buruk. Angin membawa duka pun bahagia, angin membawa doa, dan angin membawa hasrat para monster dengan cinta mereka dalam angan.

Taiga Kagami telah mengakhiri heningnya yang sejenak, tetapi tidak seorangpun yang tahu apa. Ia berbalik dan memandang dua orang di hadapannya dengan hati yang sedikit lapang, bahkan Tetsuya Kuroko pun merasakan itu. "Kurasa cukup untuk saat ini," katanya.

Namun, itu belum cukup untuk Ryouta Kise. "Kagami- _chiii_... apa yang kauucapkan dalam doamu-ssu?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh Taiga Kagami, tetapi oleh Tetsuya Kuroko. "Kise- _kun_ , seharusnya itu bukan urusanmu."

Lelaki berambut merah marun itu hanya tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Ryouta Kise, sekali lagi, merengek karena kata-kata tajam Tetsuya Kuroko. "Aku... aku hanya ingin kembali pulang, sekarang."

"Ah, kalau begitu biar kuantar pulang, Kagami- _chi_."

"Kise- _kun_ , rumahmu bahkan tidak searah."

Ryouta Kise masih dengan senyum secerah mentarinya berkata, "tidak apa-apa Kuroko- _chi_ , Kagami- _chi_. Sekali-kali menyalahi kebiasaan itu tidak buruk. Kurasa perbedaan ini akan jadi istimewa karena Kagami- _chi_ berulang tahun hari ini," laki-laki itu secara halus memaksa dan ia punya banyak alasan untuk itu; entah yang berkaitan ataupun yang tidak.

Taiga Kagami tidak bisa tidak tertawa. "Terima kasih, Kise. Kalian benar-benar tidak punya kado yang lebih bagus, 'kan?"

"Aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kaumau, Kagami- _chi_."

Tetsuya Kuroko menatap Ryouta Kise dengan tidak percaya dan Taiga Kagami hanya tertawa geli karenanya, "tidak perlu, Kise," sanggahnya.

Kali ini tidak perlu bujukan agar Taiga Kagami mau meninggalkan tanah pemakaman. Lelaki itu yang kembali pulang dengan secercah pemahaman tentang kehidupan. Ia yang kini tahu bahwasanya semua memang akan berakhir dengan kematian.

...

Malam adalah biru dan hitam. Ia adalah jam-jam hari yang hilang ditinggalkan. Ia adalah Daiki Aomine yang menunggu sang cahaya datang hingga pukul dua puluh lebih empat puluh enam.

Lelaki yang dinanti itu akhirnya datang bersama sang bayangan. Pun bersama matari yang seharusnya sudah terbenam. Mungkin setiap kali akan ada pengampunan atau memang ada kematian yang tertunda.

"Kau baru pulang, Kagami?"

Taiga Kagami tidak bisa lebih terkejut daripada ini; matanya yang melebar sejenak dan langkahnya yang terhenti. "Astaga, Aomine!" karena lelaki berambut biru _navy_ itu datang dari arah pintu rumahnya yang sunyi dan lampunya padam.

"Halo, Aomine-kun."

"Oh, kau... Tetsu." Daiki Aomine memandang lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Taiga Kagami dengan, anehnya, tanpa terkejut. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada sesosok lain yang ikut mengantar lelaki berambut merah marun itu pulang, "apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu di sini?"

Jika bukan karena perkataan Tetsuya Kuroko, maka karena perkataan Daiki Aomine dan entah berapa kali Ryouta Kise merengek hari ini. "Aomine- _chiii_ , seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian- _ssu_..."

"Yang dikatakan Kise benar, _Aho_ , dan sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

Daiki Aomine menjawab dengan malas, tetapi matanya menatap tajam. "Entahlah, kurasa sejak hari masih terang. Kau tahu aku tidak menghitung waktu."

"Kau bisa melihat jam di ponselmu, Idiot. Kau bisa gunakan itu tidak hanya untuk menggangguku dengan panggilan teleponmu."

"Malas."

" _Aho_ , kau...!"

"Kagami- _kun_... Aomine- _kun,_ suara kalian bisa mengganggu tetangga apartemen." Tetsuya Kuroko mengingatkan.

"Cih, terserah kau saja." Taiga Kagami berkata demikian, tetapi tindakannya berkata lain. Di antara kesalnya, ia memutar anak kunci dan membuka knop pintu. "Kalian, masuklah dulu."

Namun, sebelum Ryouta Kise berteriak senang dan mempersilakan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk Daiki Aomine sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya. "Tidak, seharusnya aku, dan kalian juga, pulang saja."

"Eh, Aomine- _chi_ , aku tidak sedang terburu-buru- _ssu_."

"Ya, tetapi rengekanmu itu mengganggu. Terlebih lagi orang yang telah bersamamu sejak pagi."

"Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengan Kagami- _chi_ pada sore tadi."

"Itu tidak mengurangi apapun."

Taiga Kagami memandang dua orang lelaki di hadapannya dan menghela napas lelah. "Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Masuklah dulu. Kau juga, Aomine. Kau tidak menunggu selama ini hanya untuk pergi begitu saja, bukan?"

Daiki Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu Tetsuya Kuroko menimpali, "kurasa lebih baik memang kami langsung pulang, Kagami- _kun_ , termasuk juga karena ini sudah malam."

"Kuroko- _chi_ , ini bahkan belum genap pukul 21."

"Bukan berarti ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu, Kise- _kun_ ," balasnya.

Ryota Kise menggerutu, tetapi itu tidak bisa menghentikan Tetsuya Kuroko dan Daiki Aomine yang memaksanya untuk berbalik pergi. Namun, tidak sebelum lelaki itu sempat berucap, "selamat malam, Kagami- _chi_ , sampai bertemu kembali."

"Ya, selamat malam, Kagami- _kun_."

Belum sempat Taiga Kagami membalas ucapan salam keduanya saat Daiki Aomine berbalik dan tangan kanannya yang bebas melemparkan sebuah jam tangan (3) berwarna perak dengan _case_ depannya berwarna biru _navy_. "Jangan sampai orang bodoh sepertimu pun jadi lupa waktu. Selamat ulang tahun," lalu lelaki itu benar-benar pergi tanpa menoleh dua kali dan dengan tangan kirinya berada di dalam saku celana.

Kiranya ada beberapa patah kata lain di ujung lidah Taiga Kagami yang tidak mampu terucap. Namun, jam-jam yang berdetik sanggup menabur gentar. Seiring dengan tangan kiri Daiki Aomine yang meremukkan sebuah kotak berukuran enam belas sentimeter persegi dengan pita merah yang kuat. Itu yang semestinya tergeletak lugu di depan pintu apartemen Taiga Kagami yang tertutup dan tidak akan pernah disambut.

...

Syahdan, empat pekan setelah hari kedua di bulan Agustus Taiga Kagami kembali dipaksa terjaga dari tidur malamnya. Namun, kali ini ia tidak tahu sebabnya. Itu karena hantu kenangannya yang terus datang atau karena sirine dari ambulans dan mobil polisi yang meraung-raung membelah kelam malam; entah itukah petanda atau penanda.

Malam yang meminta jiwa. Pun malam ini menjadi lebih dingin. Kiranya musim gugur kali ini datang dua hari lebih cepat.

Di luar sana kelam malam membuat cahaya hilang terhalang. Ia yang muncul seperti bangkai manusia yang menghitam. Pun darinya segala sesuatu yang hidup menjadi sebuah antonim; adalah kematian.

 _Lelaki itu,_ Daffodil _._

 _Putra dari_ Narcissus _._

 _Elok parasnya pun rupawan._

 _Seharusnya ia_ Daffodil _, yang_

 _bercermin di kedua netra cahaya. Sebaliknya,_

 _wajah_ Koishikawa _._

 _Karam kaku direngkuh dingin danau (4)._

 _Ia_ Daffodil _, dengan_

 _luka di kepala. Darah di ujung-ujung jemarinya._

 _Cinta telah mengubahnya. Cinta mengubah mereka._

 _Ia memang_ Daffodil _, yang_

 _memandang cintanya dari balik wajah air, yang_

 _kisahnya telah berakhir._

Ya, pun malam ini akan segera habis. Pada pukul 23. 59, satu detik menuju esok hari, saat Taiga Kagami yang telah terjaga mendapati ponselnya berkedip-kedip seperti lampu sirine yang ditelan malam. Ia mendapatkan beberapa pesan masuk, yang di antaranya, berasal dari _center_ Yōsen, Atsushi Murasakibara. Lelaki sedikit kekanakan itu yang, bahkan, terlalu malas untuk sekadar mengucapkan "selamat mengulang hari kelahiran" kepada Taiga Kagami yang entah ke berapa. Maka kali ini, di hari terakhir bulan Agustus, hati membawanya menuju anomali.

Pesan singkat yang lainnya pun datang sama tidak terduga. Itu berasal dari Shintarou Midorima. Seorang maniak Oha Asa yang mengiriminya pesan bahwa hari ini zodiak Leo berada pada urutan kedua terendah dan sebuah syal rajut berwarna hijau menjadi benda keberuntungan untuk menghindarkan lelaki yang baru saja bertambah usia dari kesialan. Benarkah demikian? Benarkah Shintarou Midorima sepeduli itu? Taiga Kagami tidak merasa tenang karenanya, tetapi sebaliknya, ia merasakan kekhawatiran.

Taiga Kagami yang terjaga berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dinihari seakan mengeras menjadi alas. Ia yang lalu masih terpekur pada waktu itu; saat malam tidak lagi bisa disebut malam dan terang belum datang. Darinya kegelapan seakan-akan kekal. Sejatinya, kegelapan adalah segala sesuatunya yang mencintai cahaya...

Pun sekali lagi layar ponselnya berkedip. "Kuroko?" tanpa salam, saat Taiga Kagami menerima panggilan telepon dari Tetsuya Kuroko tidak lama setelah ia selesai membaca pesan singkat dari dua orang lainnya.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau belum tidur?" siapapun tahu sejatinya pertanyaan itu omong kosong belaka.

"Sebenarnya karena belum bisa tertidur lagi." jeda. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Ah, Kagami- _kun_... Kagami- _kun_... kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Kagami- _kun_."

"Aku?" Taiga Kagami bertanya dengan keheranan yang kasar. Nyatanya, suara Tetsuya Kuroko terdengar tidak lebih baik daripadanya.

"Oh, Kagami- _kun_ , aku bahkan tidak tahu. Apa yang telah terjadi selama ini? Apa yang tidak kita ketahui? Namun, polisi menemukannya. Tubuhnya yang telah menghitam dan terapung di danau Koishikawa." lalu diam.

"Apa yang sedang kaubicarakan, Kuroko?" cecarnya dan kepanikan lambat laun terdapat dalam suaranya. "Ada apa? Tubuh siapa? Bicaralah dengan jelas."

...Namun, bertepuk sebelah tangan. Oleh karenanya, rembulan padam dan bintang-bintang lekang. "Kise- _kun_... ia ditemukan mati malam tadi."

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Catatan:

1\. Setangkai bunga _daffodil_ mempunyai arti sebagai kemalangan.

2\. Genus _narcissus_ mempunyai beberapa spesies, salah satu di antaranya, adalah _daffodil_.

3\. Berawal dari sebuah _fanart_ yang di antara _GOM_ dan Taiga Kagami hanya dialah yang memakai jam tangan, tetapi bisa saja saya salah melihat. _All credit goes to owner_.

4\. Adaptasi bebas dari cerita tentang Narcissus dalam mitologi Yunani.

Sebenarnya _chapter_ kedua ini ingin saya _publish_ untuk ikut merayakan hari ulang tahun Taiga Kagami, tetapi sudah terlambat. Lalu, saya putuskan di- _publish_ untuk merayakan hari khusus lainnya,tetapi saya rasa tidak tepat. Sehingga _chapter_ ini berakhir di- _publish_ tidak untuk merayakan apapun dan biarkan saja seperti itu.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

19 September 2017


End file.
